NMARC's Administrative Core is responsible for providing scientific and administrative leadership for the entire center program along with the administrative support and budgetary oversight of all NMARC-related activities. Operational supervision of the NMARC is provided by a three-tiered system of management: 1) The Administrative Core, 2) the NMARC Steering Committee whose collective knowledge and experience represents the breadth of NMARC activities and, 3) the NMARC Program Advisory Committee (PAC) composed of seven internationally-renowned FASD research investigators. The specific aims of the Core are to: 1) Provide administrative leadership and support for the NMARC. All NMARC investigators receive routine administrative support. The Core also arranges all NMARC-related meetings, manages logistical arrangements for NMARC seminar visitors, the Annual Symposium and the Annual Meeting with the PAC. The Steering Committee meets monthly to review progress on the research components and resource allocation issues. The Steering Committee also meets with the PAC during the Annual NMARC meeting to discuss each research component's progress, the operation and coordination of the Administrative, Scientific and Pilot Project cores and the center's overall progress towards the achievement of the specific aims of the center as a whole. 2) Provide scientific leadership and direction to NMARC's investigators, working to help them achieve the aims of their individual research projects while advancing the specific aims of the center as a whole. The Core will facilitate research collaborative interaction and communication through the monthly Scientific Core meetings with component investigators, working to increase the integration of preclinical and clinical research projects and the interactions with NMARC's core facilities. The Core will also work to build NMARC's research capacity through oversight of a pilot project program, continued efforts to recruit new faculty investigators to NMARC, building research collaborations with other institutions and encouraging the training of future FASD investigators. 3) Manage all issues related to resource allocation within the NMARC and strive to maximize the synergistic utilization of research resources within the center. The Core will coordinate and facilitate NMARC investigator access to other resources within the university. 4) Enhance our knowledge dissemination capabilities through our NMARC Seminar Series, an Annual NMARC Symposium, a NMARC Webpage and expanding our community outreach activities. Assessment of NMARC's progress towards the achievement of these aims and the strategic objectives will be the responsibility of the Steering Committee working in conjunction with the Program Advisory Committee.